


SterLovesJerma

by Bostyn



Category: Jerma985 - Fandom, STAR_ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short, me: well no but actually yes, u: is this a crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bostyn/pseuds/Bostyn
Summary: Just a snapshot of boyfriend life for Jerma and Ster, famous tubers. Takes place sometime in 2014. :)
Relationships: Jeremy Harrington/Steven Serge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	SterLovesJerma

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize only for the jokes.

Jerma and Ster had been living together for about a year now, in a modest but modern one-bedroom apartment in Boston, Massachusetts. They made enough off of their collective tuber income to live comfortably, but they were still mindful of their budget. Of course, Ster could never say no to Jerma's daily Dunkin Donuts run. That blueberry iced coffee was admittedly delicious, and he also loved food. They were living in domestic bliss, and were ecstatic to be sharing a life together. Jerma was the most shooketh of all when he learned that his unsubtle crush on the taller man was mutual. His commenters had been teasing him about it since Ster first began appearing in his videos. Everybody wanted to see this happen. He thanked Gaben for giving him his beautiful shining Star. 

On this morning, sunbeams streamed through the curtains into Ster and Jerma's bedroom, gently arousing them from their tender slumber. This was a special time for Ster, when he got to watch his compact man laying peaceful and relaxed, instead of his usual wound-up state. Ster was lying on his back with Jerma snuggled up next to him. Jerma was still fast asleep, as was almost always the case each morning.

Ster sweetly stroked Jerma's dirty blonde hair, which was as long as it'd ever been. His golden locks were soft and bouncy. Jerma unconsciously nuzzled further into Ster's chest. Ster pressed a kiss to Jerma's hair and stayed there for a moment to breathe in his scent. He was so cute when he was asleep—mouth agape, curled in a ball under the big comforter. Ster wanted to hold him forever.

Alas, as it was now closer to afternoon than morning, it was time to start the day. Ster carefully unwrapped himself from the bed and Jerma, and went to start breakfast. Jerma was lucky to have a boyfriend who loved to cook. Ster was pretty sure he had been surviving off of coffee, Cheetos, and chicken before they moved in together.

On the menu today at Chez Ster was an omelette du fromage, side of sausage, and chocolate milk for the short one. The smell of food was usually enough to get Jerma out of bed. To be fair, he did cook sometimes, but he was never good at brain in the mornings, and Ster could never mind when that shawty with the shy smile and revealing eyes stumbled out of the bedroom, hair a mess, half-dressed. They must've looked a fool standing in the kitchen in their Team Fortress t-shirts and underwear, but they couldn't care less.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why anyone is reading this, but if you did, thanks, you are a pretty awesome person :) +Like to help spr—wait no
> 
> ~~subscribe for more~~


End file.
